


Ритуальная магия для чайников

by michigun



Category: Archive 81 (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigun/pseuds/michigun
Summary: Панические обрывки неудачных ритуалов в процессе документирования.
Relationships: Static Man/Nicholas Waters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Ритуальная магия для чайников

• • • 

Они вытаскивают тела из воды, холодные, тяжелые, застывшие в неудобных позах, от которых у Николаса болят шея и нога ниже колена - та, которая не была искалечена и собрана заново по кусочкам.  
\- Их нужно согреть, - говорит Статикмен глупым уверенным голосом, и Николас с ним не спорит, потому что Статикмену, наверное, лучше знать. Это его тела, и если он хочет их согреть, Николас не будет ему мешать.  
\- Как ты хочешь это сделать? - спрашивает Николас. Он знает ритуал, чтобы развести костер из горстки сырой земли, и это всё, что у них сейчас есть - земля и его кровь и немного слез, если он вспомнит что-то достаточно обидное из седьмого класса, чтобы суметь заплакать.  
Статикмен смотрит (Николас забывает добавить «не-», хотя это должно было уже стать привычкой) на него и смеется, будто это Николас говорит с ним глупым голосом.  
\- Мы тепло их оденем, - объясняет он и своими колючими руками залезает Николасу под свитер («не-», напоминает себе Николас, и «не-»), и живот Николаса сводит долгой холодной судорогой, и он забывает дышать и смотрит в небо того оттенка между фиолетовым и синим, который случается в середине лета в десять часов вечера.  
Потом он смотрит на тела. Они лежат друг на друге, как голые манекены на свалке забытых вещей из пластика. Им всем мешают неловко согнутые руки и ноги. Николас узнает свое лицо на нескольких из них и не узнает другое на остальных. Он примеряет ко второму лицу имя - «Артур». Он задумывается, нравится ли ему этот цвет глаз. Он хочет потрогать рукой эти губы.  
Статикмен снимает с него свитер и бросает его на землю. Где-то очень далеко полицейская рация разрывается треском и повторяет по кругу два кода: десять-пятьдесят четыре, десять-пятьдесят шесть. Десять-пятьдесят четыре. Десять-пятьдесят шесть. Это похоже на музыку, и Николас качает головой ей в такт. Он не помнит значение кодов.  
\- Мы тепло их оденем, - шепчет Статикмен, и то, что заменяет ему лицо, сейчас очень близко, и Николас чувствует, как встает дыбом каждый волосок на его лице. - И мы будем танцевать, чтобы ты не замерз без своей одежды, и если это не поможет, ты съешь все яблоки, которые принес с собой.  
В небе необъяснимого цвета в промежутке между фиолетовым и синим висит очень круглая и очень красная луна.  
Десять-пятьдесят четыре.  
Десять-пятьдесят шесть.  
\- Мы можем развести костер, - предлагает Николас, потому что помнит ритуал, но Статикмен уже надевает его свитер на одно из тех тел, которые должны носить имя «Артур».  
Десять-пятьдесят шесть, повторяю, десять-пятьдесят шесть.  
Николас обходит тела по кругу, затем еще и еще раз, все быстрее, пока не переходит на бег. Его нога, та, которая была искалечена, наконец начинает болеть, и он кричит, и Статикмен гонится за ним и врезается в его тело и заполняет его собой и разрывает его изнутри.  
Николас открывает глаза в круге из соли и мела. За пределами круга в метре над полом висит Статикмен, беспокойное облако статического шума с проблесками зубов, и падающий из окон свет разбивается о него прозрачными радужными бликами.  
\- Ты кричал, - говорит он, не переставая менять свою форму, перетекая из почти человеческой фигуры обратно в узловатый ком и из него - в дрожащую линию между волной и частицей.  
\- Было больно, - объясняет Николас. Перед ним в круге из соли и мела лежат мертвая лягушка, безголовая кукла Барби и швейцарский нож без штопора.  
Николас чувствует вопрос, который хочет задать Статикмен, всей кожей. Он берет куклу в руки и бездумно разглядывает ее гладкое почти бесполое тело.  
\- Этот вариант мы оставим на крайний случай.  
Если у меня ничего не выйдет, не произносит Николас вслух, я предложу тебе свое тело, и если ты от него откажешься, я уже ничем не смогу тебе помочь.

• • • 

И когда у Статикмена будет тело, Николас не расскажет ему, во что оно обошлось. Статикмен будет носить одежду и имя, и они перестанут жить под одной крышей, потому что их сделка наконец завершится, и Николас удалит его номер, чтобы больше никогда ему не звонить.  
Но перед этим, в первый или второй день его новой телесности, Николас даст ему леденец от Патриции Роланд и второй съест сам, чтобы оказаться в той части Города, которая не попытается проглотить их заживо сразу.  
(Николас знает двенадцать верных дорог, ведущих в Город, но он выберет леденцы Патриции Роланд, потому что, сколько бы ни прошло времени в Городе, здесь пройдет всего пять минут, а за пять минут, как известно, не может случиться ничего важного).  
В той части Города, которая не попытается проглотить их заживо, неоновой и похожей на ночной Лос-Анджелес, Николас покажет ему старый джаз-клуб, в котором никогда не бывал, но о котором знает все, потому что выдумал его сам. Все посетители уйдут, когда Николас сядет за барную стойку и закажет два виски со льдом. Музыканты продолжат играть.  
Статикмен, еще не отучившийся злиться на звуки своего имени, не сразу услышит, что Николас приглашает его потанцевать. Он переспросит с недоверчивой улыбкой (и засмеется) и протянет Николасу руку:  
\- Думал, ты не танцуешь.  
(Николас осмелится только благодаря леденцам Патриции Роланд и двум большим глоткам виски).  
\- Не танцую, - согласится Николас, - и скорее всего отдавлю тебе ноги.  
\- Как славно иметь ноги, которые тебе могут отдавить в танце, - поделится Статикмен. - Но ты правда очень плох. Придется тебя учить, когда вернемся.  
Стены джаз-клуба разрушатся через несколько минут, и музыканты перестанут играть, но музыка никуда не исчезнет, и второй виски со льдом, так и не тронутый, упадет на бетонный пол, когда барная стойка рассыплется в пыль. Статикмен будет улыбаться ему слишком белыми зубами и вести его дальше и дальше, широкими кругами, похожими на те, которые расходятся по поверхности воды, если размахнуться и бросить в нее камень. Над ними повиснет низкое деревянное небо с нарисованными крестами звезд.  
\- Я так счастлив, что сейчас тебя поцелую, - предупредит Статикмен, сплошь горящие глаза и клыкастая улыбка и две очень настойчивых руки.  
Николас не станет спорить. Он подставит лицо и закроет глаза, все еще смелый после леденца Патриции Роланд и своего виски. Световик направит на них ослепительный луч софита. 

Николас откроет глаза и зажмет ладонью рот. Чужое сердце будет тяжело биться в его горле, готовое выползти и оставить его пустое мертвое тело. Его сердце будет биться в груди человека по имени Артур так громко, что Николас услышит это через всю комнату.  
\- Там что-то произошло, - скажет человек по имени Артур. - В Городе, между мной и тобой.  
\- Я не помню, - честно ответит Николас, сумев проглотить сопротивляющееся сердце.


End file.
